1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, and particularly to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a suspension board with circuit on which a slider with a magnetic head mounted thereon is mounted is used in a hard disk drive.
In recent years, it has been proposed to mount various electronic elements on such a suspension board with circuit. Specific examples of such electronic elements include a microactuator having a piezo-element (piezoelectric element) for precisely and finely adjusting the position and angle of a magnetic head.
For example, a suspension has been proposed which includes a flexure and a U-shaped actuator provided on the front end portion thereof. The actuator includes a base portion fixedly attached to the flexure, a pair of arm members extending from the both ends of the base portion, and piezoelectric elements provided on the side surfaces of the arm members (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-74870).
In the suspension proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-74870, a magnetic head slider is sandwiched between the front ends of the pair of arm members and, by the extension/contraction of the piezoelectric elements, the pair of arm members are swung to also swing the magnetic head slider.